particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno Wagner
Bruno Wagner, (Grimme, Bozarland, 2593 - ) is a Rutanian politician, current president of Rutanian Democratic Forum and current Chancellor General of Rutania. Bruno Wagner was born in middle- class family in the city of Grimme in Bozarland. His both parents weere language school teachers, so young Bruno got quickly exposed to various foreign languages. His father got a job as a lector and translator outside Rutania in 2607, so the whole family lived from 2607 - 2612 in various foreign countries across Artania. In 2613 Wagner got enrolled in linguistics studies program at University of Bozarburg, and graduated there magna cum laude in 2618. At the University began his political career. Wagner got interested for various youth social activities, and was approached in 2614 by then- president of RDF Carl Friedmann. Soon the group gathered around Bruno started to organize some social and political lectures, and in 2615 Wagner was one of the principal founders of Youth Democratic Forum, one of the affiliated organizations of RDF for youth. Wagner also became its first president. In his mandate he successfully organized YDF across whole Rutania. His presidency continued until 2624. He successfully ran for National Congress in 2621, but failed to get re-elected in 2625. Immediately after graduation, Wagner continued his PhD studies at University of Bozarburg (not anymore University of Bozarland) but continued his political activities. He obtained PhD in linguistics in 2627, presenting thesis about endangered languages of Artania. After his PhD, he continued his political and scientific career. In 2628 he was elected as president of Regional Organization of Bozarland, youngest in the history of the party. From 2627- 2629 he was post-doc at University of Port Nelson, with short visits to foreign institutes. In 2629 he became researcher at Center of Field Linguistics in Bozarburg. As for his political career, he tried to make some reforms inside of Regional Organization, but failed. He continued to be closer to "centrists" and not to "leftists". In 2631 he was elected as new vice president of RDF, under new party leader [Corte, in his effort to bring new young people on the head of the party. In 2635 he got re-elected in National Congress for Bozarland Commonwealth. From 2638 - 2640 he attended Diplomatic Academy of Rutanian Foreign Ministry and graduated in 2640. He was one of the principal authors of new party platform, Feynport program, and "Five- percent program", together with Corte, Josephine Clark, Paul Thierno and Charles Alexander. He was also responsible for all party activities and party campaigning at local and regional niveau from 2635 onwards, and some credits for new successes of RDF at elections in 2640 can be thanked partially to him. In 2636 he became on of the scholars and research associates of International Center for Advanced Language Studies. In 2639 he was one of the scientific directors of annual ICALS Summer Academy. In 2642, he was for short time RDF spokesman for foreign affairs. After resigning of Richard Corte, he was elected for new president of RDF (in 2642). In 2644, RDF won 116 seats in Congress and Wagner was elected as new Chancellor General. He is married with Gabrielle Wagner and has two children. His hobbies are mountaneering, swimming.